


all that you'll ever want

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Tell me you need me,” Stiles orders. Begs, really. He could never even pretend to be able to boss Void around.





	all that you'll ever want

“Tell me you need me,” Stiles orders. Begs, really. He could never even pretend to be able to boss Void around. 

 

He could blackmail him into things, make promises he’d always have to keep, offer up parts of his soul.

 

Not literally, but every time Void touched him it felt as if Stiles was being claimed, bound inch by inch to the darkest of souls. 

 

**We’re only ever as cruel and wicked as you imagine us to be** , Void keeps telling him, thousands of whispers in Stiles’ ear,  **It’s the capacity of your mind that allows us to exist.**

 

And yet.

 

Stiles has found solace in him, in this dark, twisted image of what he could be if given millennia to live. 

 

He pointedly ignores the voices that promise: **We could give you eternity.**

 

He’s not quite ready to agree.

 

It doesn’t stop him from wanting though, not when everyone else seems to be turning their back to him, repulsed by how much similar Stiles is to the Nogitsune now that they can be put side by side. 

 

The darkness of Stiles’ soul next to the darkness of the world.

 

The anger that’s always been simmering inside of him side by side with the bloodlust just waiting to be unleashed onto the world.

 

The want to be appreciated and loved mixed with lust for life and all that it holds.

 

It’s suffocating, the way he holds Void’s focus, being the sole star Void orbits these days,--

 

**You’re our heart,** **_Stiles_ ** **.**

 

\-- to be the centre of Void’s world.

 

He has to wonder what’s Void’s end goal, what he’s after: such a powerful soul binding itself willingly to a teenager, barely a flicker compared to its lifespan, not even that.

 

**They’re all dust, they’re pests. Nothing compared to us.**

 

Too often it’s just him and the voices Void left in his head, the slur of a voice so much steadier than his own, the touch of hands too smooth to be his and yet just the same, the cool weight of a body that should feel familiar, but, oh--

**_Yes_ ** **.**

 

“Tell me you need me,” Stiles pleads, after another promise Void makes. He keeps offering power and wisdom, the world at their feet.

 

All Stiles can think of is “their” and “us” and “we”.

 

**_You’re all that I need._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The last "I" is purposefully not a "we".


End file.
